


Our Second Skin

by MarinaL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Power Play, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stormtrooper, kylo ren is hot, rage and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaL/pseuds/MarinaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female Stormtrooper clears her evaluation and ends up in the same squad as Finn. Everything seems to be going her way until her ship gets a new passenger and commander-- Kylo Ren. Intrigued and annoyed by the bossy masked figure, she realizes they have something in common. They both like to hide underneath their masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a crush on Adam Driver ever since I saw him in Girls a few years back, so evidently when he got a Star Wars character I fell even deeper! Hope you like it, and don't you worry, more smut will ensue in the following chapter/s! We'll see how far I feel like this story should go.  
> Let me know if you like it!

"Congratulations JT-2549. You cleared your evaluation with one of the highest ranks we've had."

My friend, FN-2187, gives me an approving nudge with his elbow. All Stormtroopers from our year are to be ranked today. I want to look to my side and smile towards him, but since we are wearing our suits he wouldn't even notice. Besides... It wouldn't be professional either.

Instead, I puff out my chest further, look straight ahead towards Captain Phasma, and say, ""Thank you, Captain."

"It seems like you've excelled far more than your fellow soldiers as a technician. Varied talents are very good on the battlefield, as you may know."

"Yes, Captain."

"You're such a show-off, Jay," FN-2187 mutters under his breath, but there's a chuckle behind his words. He only calls me Jay affenctionately, so I know that secretely, he's proud of me, though I know he tried to become a good technician himself. I even tried to teach him to hotwire a vehicle to create an easy escape, but he has no patience. Patience is key when it comes to technology.

Captain Phasma gives me a salute, her silver suit gleaming in the bright light inside of the cabin we are situated in. It's small and claustrophobic. Nothing at all like the learning grounds me and FN-2187 have been training in for the last years. Captain Phasma continues with telling my fellow soldiers their rank. I grin as FN-2187 is of a lower rank than me. We've been betting about this moment for months.

"Well, troops. I have to say, I'm impressed with all of your results this year. You've done the First Order very proud which does not go unnoticed. Therefore we have made a banquet in your honor..."

FN-2187 snorts underneath his helmet. "Who is she kidding?" he whispers towards me. "We all know it's to welcome that damn Ren-guy, not us."

"Come on, Eight-Seven," I tell him, "At least she tries to make us feel important... That's something."

"Tsk."

"Ready, troops!" the Captain calls, and we straighten, ready for her command. "Left - march!" She turns to the left and leaves the cabin, the rest of us following in a steady pace.

"See you all at the loading dock!" she calls, waving us forward almost gleefully. We must have made her very proud for her to be in such high spirits. I've never seen her wave or do unnecessary movements in my entire life.

"Do you think they'll serve Shroomchips? I'm starving," I groan towards Eight-Seven while we wait our turn to exit the room.

"I hear ya," he chuckles. "These evaluations have been taking all day."

Suddenly I register a static signal on someone's intercom, and up ahead I see Captain Phasma waiting next to the loading dock.

"JT-2549," she calls towards me as I draw near, her voice quiet and secretive. "There's a call for a technician at Hangar 57. It's time to put your talent to good use."

"Yes, Captain," I respond, gritting my teeth, my stomach twisting of dismay and hunger.

"I'll try to save you some Shroomchips," Eight-Seven says, adding a sarcastic "Miss Technician," when Captain Phasma is out of earshot.

"Thanks, ass-hat," I groan, falling back from the link of soldiers and exiting towards the hallway towards Hangar 57. I've only been on this ship for a couple of months and I'm unaware of some of its corridors, but I could've spotted Hangar 57 from a mile away. Its door wide open, there are still sparks and heavy smoke coming out of it.

"What the fuck..." I murmur as I draw near, trying to locate the source of the sparks, and suddenly I hear a roar from within. It's almost as though there's a caged animal there. I enter the hangar with caution, cold sweat running down the back of my neck.

"...Hello?" I call out. "Anyone there?" I get no answer. "There was a call for a technician, so... Uh, here I am..."

There's a clank from the Hangar's center, smoke still obscuring my view. I ready my weapon as I approach a large outline, and suddenly, my gun clanks against something hard. It's a hull-- a hull of an old X-Wing, its interior gaping open and slashmarks all over it.

There's another roar. I spin around, my fingers on the trigger of my blaster, seeing the shadow of someone running towards me with a red strip of light by their side, and I press the trigger--

I freeze. My body won't move. I'm stuck. There's a vibrating prison inside of my body, freezing it in place. What's going on?

I hear a laughter, and from the smoke comes a man in a black cape, his hand outstretched towards me. The red light encloses into his lightsaber. He wears a mask so familiar, but I can't recall of where I've seen it.

"You were going to shoot me," he calls out, laughing even more. "You. A Stormtrooper. Shoot me."

I want to respond, but I can't. The fear is trapped inside of me, and it screams for release. He hears it, his hand falling to his side. A calming release washes over me. I lower my weapon, unsure if it's my own doing or his. There's a power within him that I've never felt before in anyone I've ever met, but instead of awe, I feel anger at being overpowered.

"You were running towards me, of course I would've shot you," I spit out. "That's what we're trained to do."

"What are you doing here, except trying to shoot every person you see?" he shoots back, ignoring my rage.

"I've come to help... And to be fair, I gave you warning of my arrival. More than I can say about you. Who runs towards someone without even checking who it is first?"

He chuckles, but there's a bitterness to it. Nothing at all like those I've heard so many times from Seven-Eight.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Recognition washes over me. I know where I've seen the mask. It's the same one who has been talking to Hux during briefings. "Kylo Ren?"

"Well done. Now, the guessing's game is over. Leave."

"I have strict orders from Captain Phasma to--"

"There's no need. I've seen to the problem myself."

I look back at the X-Wing. "...By ripping it to shreds?"

He comes closer, and there's a wave of bitter hatred seething from him. Is this what his power feels like? Is this what a person so in touch with the Force does to people they dislike?

"No disrespect, sir."

His helmet is so close to mine I swear I can hear him breathe from within it. My thoughts wander to what his lips might look like, and if they're open or closed.

"I was looking for information about the Resistance inside of an X-Wing that we intercepted. Hotwiring it only led to more problems so it was useless."

I snort. He's just as impatient as Seven-Eight.

"I don't like your tone," he says.

"I haven't said anything."

"But I can feel it." His hand raises up towards my helmet, almost touching it. I freeze, but this time on my own, not by his manipulation of the Force. "JT-2549..." he says, "You're afraid of me, but still you think you're better than me."

"Sir..." I murmur, my own breathing is rapid, my heart beating in my ears.

"You think I'm impatient... Like a child..." He chuckles again, this time with more amusement than bitterness. His hand is pressed against my helmet now, his clothed fingers digging into its surface. "You want to see what's underneath my helmet. They all do."

"Please..."

"What about you, Stormtrooper? What's underneath your helmet?"

"No, I--"

With a flick of his hand, my helmet swooshes away from my head, the cold, smokey air inside of the hangar assaulting my throat, making me cough involuntarily.

Kylo Ren stares at me in silence, and I tug a few loose strands of my long blonde hair behind my ear. It must have fallen out of the bun I tied this morning. My blue eyes look up at him, waiting for him to grab my throat and choke me, or pull up his lightsaber out again and strike me down, but he does nothing.

"Leave," he says finally.

"Yes, sir."

I run towards the exit, grabbing my helmet on the way out and putting it back on, relief and comfort engulfing me as the filter of the helmet stops my coughing.

As I am about to turn a corner from the hangar I look back, and see his masked face stare at me as I go.

_I'll see you at the banquet, Kylo Ren._


	2. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stormtrooper JT-2549 gets better acquaintanced with Kylo Ren.

"They were out of Shroomchips," Eight-Seven tells me apologetically as I sit down next to him. All Stormtroopers have taken off their helmets to eat easier, and Eight-Seven seems to enjoy it more than most.

"Just my luck..." I mutter, not even bothering to scan the table for the Shroomchips, knowing it's one of the first things to go. They're delicious, and at such a big event there's no way there'd be any left for my late arrival.

It took me awhile to locate Seven-Eight in the large landing dock as I entered it. It's usually filled with outgoing ships, but the ship's crew must have cleared them out for this occassion. I wonder how much planning went into all of this. There are red and white banners around the platforms, and rows upon rows with tables and chairs. At the farthest front sits Captain Phasma and Hux; Kylo Ren still missing.

I stab a fork into a piece of Pickled Space Worm on the table and drag it towards me. It's one of the few things still left on there, the rest already devoured by my fellow hungry Stormtroopers.

"You're really gonna eat that?" Eight-Seven asks incredulously. "Last time you were sick for a week."

"What else is there?" I snap, pulling off my helmet, fixating my blue eyes on him.

He raises his shoulders and waves his hands in front of him. "Hey, just trying to look out for you."

"Don't."

"Guess your assignment didn't go too well?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"So there's a problem not even Jay can solve, huh?" he jabs me light-heartedly in the ribs, and I grunt as a response, grinding my teeth around a part of the Space Worm. As it loosens, the slimey substance swirl around in my mouth rather than being chewed.

"What happened?" he asks, worry now creeping into his voice.

"Nothing..." I murmur. "Just trust me when I say that Kylo Ren is a creep."

"You met Kylo Ren?!"

As if on queue, a fanfare echoes throughout the dock. Captain Phasma and Hux has left the table at the front, and is now marching towards the middle, Stormtroopers following her at a steady pace. She motions towards a few tables, the Stormtroopers there clearing them and pulling them to the side.

"May I have your attention please," Hux calls. "It is with great pleasure from our dear Leader that I am here to present to you... Kylo Ren." He motions towards an exit of the hangar, a dark figure standing in its shadow. At the call from Hux the figure steps forward, the mask of Kylo Ren placed upon his face, but he feels different from the man I met just hours past. His coat is singed in places and his chest rises and falls in unstable intervals.

He holds his lightsaber tightly in his grip, as he approaches Hux in the center of the room, and upon arrival he does a curt bow.

Captain Phasma does a flick of her wrist and all Stormtroopers arise in salute to Kylo Ren's honor. I swallow the piece of slime in my mouth as I arise, shuddering as it slids down my throat. My stomach disagrees with it at once.

"Shit..." I murmur under my breath, my face contorting into one in pain and anger for letting myself eat what I knew would harm me. I curse myself for being so hungry.

"Stormtroopers," Kylo Ren calls. He looks out over the room, and his head stops as it sees mine. "I... I have come to join you in the battle against the Resistance. We have received intel of a map, and it is in our duty to take the necessary steps of recovering it."

We are all silent, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. He looks around him instead, disarrayed and spaced out.

"Thank you," Hux quickly says, "we are happy to have you onboard."

Captain Phasma motions us all to clap, and we do. Kylo Ren bows again, then makes a hasty exit as we all sit down once more to continue our feast. I however, cannot.

"Ohhh shit..." I say.

"Told you not to eat that thing."

"Shut up."

I exit the hangar, running towards the bathroom, clenching my helmet to my chest, not even bothering to put it on. My stomach does not want the Pickled Space Worm inside of my stomach, and it needs to come out of there as quickly as possible. I run into the closest bathroom, opening the toilet lid and let the space worm toss its way out of my mouth. I swear loudly. I never make good decisions when I'm hungry.

After plenty of time of purging my poor stomach, I exit the bathroom and head towards my bunker, finding toothpaste and soap to rid me of the last traces of the worm. This day started off so brilliantly but ended up being the most awful day I've experienced in a long while. What a disaster.

Even so, I can't let it get to me. I put on my helmet and exit the bunker, ready to go back to the feast when I spot smoke sputtering out of a crack in a door further down the hallway. Perhaps I can finally prove myself to be a valuable technician, and recover my sense of pride. I walk towards it, opening the door. I let the smoke assault me, thanking my helmet for the filter.

I step inside, locating the source. It's a comm panel with what looks like to be... a large... slash mark?

I hear a bellowing hum from behind me, and I twist around, seeing a red flicker of light in front of mine.

"JT-2549," he says, sheathing his red lightzaber as he recognizes me.

"You just can't stop yourself from assaulting machinery, can you?" I grunt.

"Please leave."

"So you can hurt even more of our equipment? I think not."

I hear him sigh as he slumps against a wall. The whole motion of him giving up without trying to force me to leave takes me so aback I find myself staring at him with nothing to say. Instead I only stare, seeing that even more of his coat is singed, and there's an open hole in his shoulder. I hear the sound of water dripping from him, and looking down towards the ground, I see specks of red liquid.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

I walk towards him, the sight of blood engulfing me in worry. I've never seen blood before. Not like this.

"Who did this to you? Are they still here? Should I call for backup?" I look around me, trying to see traces of where the intrudors might have gone.

"Stop. It's me. It was only me."

"I don't understand..." I say, finding my way towards him, examining the wound. I pull away the fabric and see that It's singed, as if a lightsaber struck it. "What did you...?"

He lets out a gasp as I accidentally touch the wound. He grabs my hand, pulling it away from him. A wave of anger pulsates from him, electrifying the air around us, and his grip tightens.

"Why do you keep finding me when I want to be alone?" he says.

"What?"

"Wherever I go today, there you are." His other hand moves towards my helmet again. My blood is pumping fast through my veins, sweat breaking out. "As I close my eyes and try to escape this hell hole, I see your face..." he continues, "Coughing... The blonde hair falling in your face... And that look you gave me... I keep thinking, maybe I imagined it... Did I?"

As he's about to pull off my helmet, I yank my hand free and pull away from him. I stumble backwards, and he follows me with quick and forceful footsteps, pinning me against the wall behind me, ripping off my helmet in the process. It falls with a thud towards the ground, and I stare into my own terrified face, reflected off the mask he still wears.

"When I want something, I take it," he says.

"And what do you want?" My breath is heavy, my chest rising and falling within my suit.

"You." He sounds surprised as he says it. "But..." he pauses, his hand hovering over me. "I'm a creep, so perhaps that's what you expected of me."

"No, I..."

"Isn't that what you told your friend?"

"How..."

"Don't be stupid, JT-2549." He pulls off his black leather gloves, his fingers touching my cheek. They're soft and warm. I swallow hard.

"What else is there to say about a man who hides behind a mask but wants to see the rest of the world without theirs?"

"What if I truly look like a creep? What will you do?"

"The same as I would have done if you kept on wearing it."

"And what is that?"

I pause, his fingers trailing down towards my neck. Then my own fingers hesitantly move towards his mask. I unglove my hands, stroking the surface. My face is so close to his that I see my own breath leave fog on the mask's exterior. He gasps from within it, his own breath coming out heavier than before.

"You're afraid," I say, but he doesn't respond. He's frozen in place as I examine him; stroking the outlines of the mask until I find the switch that releases it.

With a huff it opens, and I push my fingers in, feeling the soft skin of a cheek as I pull off the mask.

A blazing pair of brown eyes meet mine, the electricity of anger suddenly becoming one of awkward fear. The fear of rejection.

"Why did you hurt yourself before?" I ask. His eyes dart away from mine, his face trailing down towards the floor. He backs away from me, but I follow, dropping his mask to the floor as I go.

"Tell me," I beckon.

"How can I lead when I can't even hold a speech to rally the troops?" he spits out.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the energy flickers to anger again, his teeth clenching together in a snarl. "It's all your fault," he says. "When I saw you I lost my footing. Your helmet was off, and you kept staring at me with those damned blue eyes!"

He pushes me against the wall again, his hands slamming against it on each side of me. I am trapped.

"Why do you keep torturing me with that damned stare?!" he roars, his dark brown hair falling into his face, his eyes livid. Then he sees the fear in my eyes and his rage falters, his eyes blending into one of regret and sadness.

"You were right," he says. "I am a creep." His hands slide to his sides, but his face stays, searching mine for traces of my thoughts. He could read my thoughts so easily if he used the Force, but he's too afraid to know the answer.

"You're not a creep..." I murmur. "You're beautiful." I wrap my hands around his face, pulling him towards me, and he leans in, kissing me softly.

He shivers as our lips meet, a mixture of a whimper and a moan escaping in between his gasps. He tastes like summer on the planet I was taken from. Like the flowers in the forest I used to run in when I was a kid. I pull him closer, breathing him in, my mouth hungrily wanting more of his. He pushes against me, almost laughing at my enthusiasm, and our tongues collide.

I want all of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept involuntarily hearing Radiohead's "Creep" while writing this chapter. Do you think it fits Kylo Ren? I sort of do.


	3. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and steamy between Kylo Ren and the Stormtrooper which mask he has just uncovered.

My white suit comes off with unexpected ease, but when I reach to pull of my my black spandex shirt and leggings, Kylo Ren grabs one of my wrists with his hand; pushing it above my head, his other around my neck. I gasp at the sudden shift, his eyes still locked with mine. There's an ember within them that sparked into a flame as soon as he heard my involuntary gasp.

"Stop," he breathes, the hand around my throat trailing down over my breast and down between my legs. I shiver.

"Don't move."

"Y-Yes sir," I moan, feeling his fingers caress my vulva. He pushes closer to me, spreading my legs with a flick of a finger; the Force steered with his every wish. I give off an involuntary gasp again as a stream of well-being surges through me.

"Do you feel it?" He asks, his eyes so intense I feel like they could burn a hole through me if he wished to.

"Unh, yes..." I murmur, realizing that his fingers aren't caressing me anymore-- they're inches away, but their electricity is vibrating through the air that surrounds them and my crotch with such intensity I think I might fall apart.

"'Sir'," he corrects me. "'Yes, sir.' Say it."

"Mmh... Yes," I swallow hard, "Sir."

A crooked smile spreads across his lips, and he moves closer, his dick hard against me, my body pulsating of pure yearning for it, my vulva wet. I bite my lip, refusing to let him know my craving, but he already does.

"Do you want me?" He asks, his hand around my wrist tightening, and with it, so does my breath. I've never liked being restrained, but with Kylo Ren, I don't care.

"I want you."

"Beg."

Confusion spreads across my face, but as his fingers twists underneath my vulva; the surge of energy massages me with such force that my legs quiver underneath the surge of pleasure.

"Oh God!" I moan, biting my lip harder to keep me from screaming. I've had sex before but nothing that comes close to this. I feel as though I am losing myself and falling into an abyss, but Kylo Ren's sturdy grip on my wrist secures me from falling.

"Do you want me?" He repeats, more sternly, more in control. But I can feel his one weakness. It comes out in the way his chest rises and falls in heavy breaths and the way his hips have started to involuntary rock back and forth mere centimeters away from my crotch.

"You want me," I reply, sliding my free hand in under his cloak and over his crotch, rubbing my palm against his cock which is already soaked in pre-cum.

His eyes shut tightly for a second as he lets out a heavy gasp, and a ripple wavers through the Force that surrounds us.

Then his eyes open and his eyebrows crease. With a large wave of his arm he rips the spandex leggings off my lower body and push me hard against the wall, his cock firmly against me. There is no pretending anymore.

"Beg," he demands with a strained voice, sweat glistening on his forehead, clinging a pair of dark brown strands of hair to his face. 

I say nothing, my lips tightly pressed together, but my body can't hide that it's fluttering with a mixture of pleasure and excitement.

"Beg!" He roars, his pelvis thrusting against me, rubbing against my clitoris, and I let out an involuntary squeal. I want him so badly my entire body is trembling for him. For his cock.

"Fuck me."

Right after the words slip out of my mouth I hear a sigh of pleasure escape Kylo Ren, and I feel my inner walls embracing his dick. In a moment of weakness I let myself tell him how good it feels. His hand releases my wrist, both of his arms going under my thighs and pulling me upwards. I wrap my legs around him, feeling his cock reach deeper and deeper.

"Don't move," he moans, "ahhh fuck... unh..."

I want to feel all of him. My yearning increases with each thrust and moan he gives me. I tilt my head towards his, and his lips meet mine at once, our tongues hungrily grasping each others. This time he taste like getting a drop of water on your tongue on the hottest summer's day you've ever experienced.

_More. Give me more!_

"Ahh shit...!" he groans, his thrusts going faster and faster. Sweat is dripping off the both of us now, and I cling on to him as best I can as I feel the shift of pleasure turn into ecstacy.

"Yes! Right there...! Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop-- ahh fuck!" I grab onto his hair, tugging it relentlessly as I clench up; the intensity reaching its peak. It's like firing my blaster rifle for the first time; the explosion rippling through your entire body as the shot fires.

His body pushes heavily against me and the wall as soon as I cum, his hands gripping my thighs so tightly it hurts.

"I'm about to-- ahh--" he groans, his legs giving off a shudder, and he lets out a half-swallowed gasp as he pushes one final time into me.

Then he releases.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write it so that Kylo Ren actually felt JT's orgasm when she had it, which was why he himself had his. Don't know if that came across though, but I liked the thought of his connection with the Force and her being that strong.


	4. Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT believes she'll never see Kylo Ren again and goes to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you like it!

"No one would believe you if you told anyone about this," he says, pulling away from me.

"Why would I tell anyone?"

He looks back at me, first with disbelief before his face turns into a mocking grin.

"You still think you're better than me."

"No, I..." I start, but his look tells me that whatever we are, we are not equal. "Oh... You think you're better than me, then."

"Is that what you think?" His eyes flare for a short moment, his voice high.

"You tell me," I shoot back. He is distant and cold, his head falling towards the floor, his long brown hair hiding his face from view. I feel panic rising in my chest-- a panic which I usually can suffocate, but this one is too different. Strange and unfamiliar.

"You should get dressed," he tells me as he grabs his helmet from the floor and secures it tightly around his head. He moves towards the door, but I am frozen in place.

"You're leaving," I say, more to myself than to him. I let the words sink in, realizing what they mean. Our meeting was merely an instance. It will never happen again.

My heart hurts and I want to hide, but I want him to see my face for as long as possible. This will be the last time he ever will.

He pauses in the door opening, his masked head looking back at me.

"Good bye," he says.

"Good bye, Kylo Ren."

His footsteps echo down the long hallway, and I scramble towards my helmet as he leaves. As I fasten it around my head it's as though I can breathe for the first time in what feels like an eternity. Inside of it, it is familiar, warm and cramped. It's my own space and no one can take it away from me.

After the helmet is back on I take my time assembling my pieces of armour. My spandex pants are completely ripped on one side, but it is with such precision that with the help of my armour, it is barely noticeable as I squeeze the armour over it.

I clean up the room with care, caressing the memories I might be the only one who wants to remember. His brown eyes and the sweat that collected on his forehead... Never would I have imagined such a man to be hiding underneath that mask, and neither would I have imagined him to harbour such rage. Inspecting the comm panel lets me know just how far his rage was willing to go. Cables and cords are all a disarray, sparks and smoke still coughing its way out in small bursts. I turn off the power to it in order to inspect it further, seeing that it's mostly the hull that is completely damaged. It's easily fixed with putty we have onboard that hardens upon use. The worse part is on the inside. I wrap the plastic coils away from their cords, and wrap the coils together again, wrapping the platinum back over it. With putty, it will be like new, though not at all as pretty as it used to be.

"Jay! There you are!" Eight-Seven leans against the doorway, and I can almost hear the relief of him finding me. Eight-Seven is good with people, but he's most comfortable with those he know. Like me.

"Hey. Party's over?"

"Yeah, a few of the troops decided to bet on how many beetles Nine-Five could swallow in one sitting. She's not one to back down, so it all ended in her puking over the entire table... she got thrown into confinement as punishment. No one really felt like celebrating after that."

"Beetles? What are you, five years old?"

"It's probably better entertainment than doing whatever you're doing in here..." he says it with a prodding gesture, and my heart pangs for one steady beat. Indeed, I am the only one to remember the moment I shared with Kylo Ren. I truly meant nothing. My sorrow turns into anger and I slam my head at the broken intercom panel in protest. Why should I care of being left? It was sexy. a pick-me-up. Nothing else.

"Whoa," Eight-Seven says as he peers over my shoulder. "Who the hell broke this thing?"

"Someone who was really upset, I guess." My inner mind replays the ferocious look of Kylo Ren as he roars in anger.

"You okay?" I can imagine Eight-Seven's warm and brown eyes look at me through his helmet, his words wrapped in careful worry. He knows I do not show my emotions easily.

"I'm fine. It's been a busy day."

"Your voice... It just wasn't as stern as it usually is. I almost thought you were sad or something."

I scoff, almost a bit too loudly. "I'm going to go to my bunker now and save us both the embarrassment of having to talk about our feelings or something," I mumble, standing up and starting to walk towards the door, just like Kylo Ren did only mere moments ago.

"I'll call in the damage," Seven-Eight says, "though you did a good job of repairing most of it... Albeit a bit crudely."

"Says the boy who can't even hotwire an X-Wing."

"Hey-- give me the pilot seat on one of those damn things and I bet I'd fly better than the Resistance's best damned pilot!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I laugh, waving him goodbye.

 Instead of going to my bunkers however I head towards the shower room, hearing as the area for bunkers are populated with roars of laughter and chants of "Chug! Chug! Chug!". This leads me to the conclusion that my fellow Stormtroopers have not yet fully comprehended the meaning of stopping the party before anyone gets hurt. I am sure more people will be barfing and thrown into confinement before the night is over and I'm not in the mood to be a part of it.

I enter the showers' locker room and throw my ripped leggings down a garbage shoot and collect a pair of new ones from the pile of washed laundry, placing them neatly next to my towel outside in the locker room. I undress and walk naked into the shower room, my bare feet patter against the white tiles. I take the closest booth as I'm too tired to walk more than I have to, and close the shower curtain behind me. Needless to say, Stormtroopers like their tight spaces, even inside of showers.

As the warm beams of water sprinkle my face and chest, I sigh of relief and close my eyes, imagining myself having a fresh start without the words of "Kylo Ren" ever being spoken within my range of hearing. I imagine myself in a large, green forest, a shower of warm raindrops washing my old memories away. As I drift off into an embrace of warmth and fog, the brown eyes come back to me however, the way they drank me in and slowly made me drown. I imagine his touch being on my arm, stroking it softly, and the impulse is too great-- I reach up towards my own arm, imagining its his, working its way towards my breast.

"Kylo..." I murmur when I feel the touch of his other hand against my other arm, and I turn around to let the warmth of the shower warm my backside, looking up in a daze and a smile... and I see a shadowy outline. I flinch, backing backwards towards the wall as my eyes gape in amazement.

"You... called to me. In my sleep," he says, standing in front of me unphased in his black cape and mask, the water of the shower soaking him from head to tow.

"So you walked into my shower and stared at me while I showered?" I retort, trying to figure out what parts of my body to cover up to feel less embarassed, then realizing that I don't really care, so my arms fall down to my sides.

"Don't stop."

"What?"

"I liked seeing you touching yourself."

A grin spreads across my lips. "Oh really?" I let my index finger brush its way up my thigh and up towards my breast. I begin stroking it, and his gloved hand move up and caress my arm.

"Is this what you wanted me to do?" his hand strokes it softly, trailing down towards my other breast. The touch sends a jolt through me- my nipples hardening at once.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Mmh..." I moan, my other hand trailing down between my legs, my fingers circling around my labia in delight, and he moves closer.

"You're beautiful."

I slump against the cold wall behind me, the warm water trickling down my chest. Kylo Ren follows, pressing himself against me, and I hear the familiar heavy breath underneath his, feeling the familiar hard outline inside of his cape. I continue rubbing myself, his cock rubbing itself against the outside of my hand. My thumb move to stroke it, and he shivers. His free hand slams against the tiled wall as he lets out a short gasp, his other hand massaging my breast, pinching my nipple playfully.

I touch myself and him, and we both start rocking against each other, but my hand is in the way. I want to rub against him-- I want to fuck him-- badly.

My hands grab his shoulders, and I pull him towards me, seeing my own reflection in the mask on his face. I twist him around, slamming him against the wall, and he lets me, as if he's enjoying it.

I rub my naked body against his cloaked figure, his face hidden from my view. I'm wet, inside and out, my inner walls throbbing of yearning for the cock inside of his cloak. I move towards his trousers, finding the opening and reaching in.

"Ohh..." he moans.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," he pleads.

I pinch the tip. "What do you want?"

"Unh!"

"What?"

"Fuck me..." he murmurs from within the helmet. "Do what you want with me."

"Beg."

I pull his cock out from the robe, and I rub it against my vulva, closing my eyes to focus on the pleasure.

"Ohh..." he moans, and I feel him shiver against me, his legs quivering, his body slumping towards the ground. I follow, sitting down ontop of him, guiding his throbbing member into my wet, inner self. As he pushes inside we both gasp of delight, my legs tighting around him.

 As I start to move, his hands move up around my hips.

I rub against the wet fabric underneath me, his cock enjoying each movement inside.

He suddenly starts moving against me, the both of us thrusting as one. The ecstacy overwhelms me to the extent that I feel as though I am falling, and I reach around his mask, pressing my arms around his head, pushing my tits onto his mask, the raspy texture making my nipples hard once again.

"Don't stop!" he moans, his hands sliding down from my hips and tightening around my ass, pushing me up and down on his cock. "Ohh don't stop, please, mmmh...!"

Suddenly we hear the locker room door opening, a pair of laughing men and women entering, talking about beetles. We freeze.

"How many was the record from last year?" one of them laughs. Kylo Ren releases his grip on me, but I'm too close to an orgasm. I won't let my fellow shithead cadettes take that away from me, and since they haven't commented on my clothes outside, they might not even know we're there. Perhaps they don't care.

As I hear them walk into the showers and turn on their own shower heads, I start moving. Silently. Quietly. Up. Down.

Kylo Ren stiffens, his cock pulsating from the stimulation, but I feel his fear of being discovered. His hands move up towards his face, and he releases the mask, the water from overhead assaulting the dry surface of his hair and face at once. He stares up at me, shaking his head, his brown eyes looking at me intently.

He's too gorgeous, his hair wet and slicked to his face, water dripping from his large nose. I find myself kissing him and his lips receives me hungrily yet surprised; a small moan escaping inbetween his breaths. His hands reaches up around my head, pushing me tighter towards his face, his cock enlarging inside of me. The taste of his lips is summer all over again, and I want more. My tongue collides with his, and I start moving more fervently, the tickle of an orgasm starting to sizzle within me. We gasp inbetween breaths of kissing, his hands trailing down around my hips again. We start moving faster, and faster, holding our breaths and keeping quiet as much as we can, but it feels too good.

"Fuck I'm close," I whisper, and he nods in agreement, his hands clenching tightly around me, his eyes closing. I move faster against him-- faster, and faster, feeling the bubbling sensation reach its peak-- a huff escapes me lips, a shiver-- an explosion-- I latch onto him again, freezing as the rush of blood simmers in my body, sending fireworks bursting, my heart feeling as though it will explode.

 

"Was good to have a quick shower wasn't it?" one of the Stormtroopers murmur.

"Yeah, anything to get that damned beetle smell out of my hair," another replies.

 If we were in combat and we were prisoners, they'd have been terrible guards. I smile, even though I shouldn't. After they leave, it's my turn to go. Kylo Ren is still sitting on the floor, his face unmasked and dazed, enjoying the sprinkle of warm water trickling down his head.

"Good bye," I say.

"Good bye, JT."

"You don't remember my entire name?" I ask.

"I do. But I want to have my own name for you."

"My friends call me Jay."

"I'm not your friend."

"No, I guess you're not," I smile.


End file.
